


promise this

by minachandler



Series: we can just fly away and never look back [4]
Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e10 Sporemageddon, F/M, Missing Scene, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minachandler/pseuds/minachandler
Summary: It's been a long day at Queen's, but Yalena Yardeen is finally done for the night and can be alone with her husband at last.





	promise this

**Author's Note:**

> So this obviously has major spoilers for 4x10 of Killjoys. If you don't want to be spoiled, I do not recommend reading this fic. 
> 
> I've never written Dutchjohnny smut, so I have no idea how this turned out, but it was definitely fun :D and I mean I needed some way to process that finale because I had a lot of feelings about it. Ofc while this isn't exactly adventurous the scenes in this fic are of an adult nature so please proceed accordingly and know that it's not for kiddies. I hope you all enjoy :)
> 
> The title is from the Cheryl Cole song of the same name (don't judge me lmao my music taste varies).

The bar is mercifully quiet when Yalena heads upstairs at long last. She takes the last few steps lightly, not wanting to wake Johnny, but when she tiptoes inside she sees Johnny’s not only awake but he's got his glasses on and is reading something - a comic, by the looks of it.

Yalena smiles automatically. “Hey, you.”

Johnny looks up. “Hey yourself, ninja.”

“‘Ninja’?”

“Yeah, how did you get upstairs without me hearing?”

She turns away from him for a second, undoing clasps and zips, letting her clothes fall to the floor and reaching for her favourite lace slip so she can put it on.

“Budge up,” Yalena tells him, and he obliges, shuffling a little so he's more on his side of the bed, and she gets in next to him. It’s only then that Yalena nudges her husband playfully. “Maybe you just didn't notice me coming up the stairs because you were too busy ogling the Velubian Princess.”

Johnny tries to look affronted, but he doesn't quite manage it with the corners of his mouth twitching like he's trying to hold back a laugh. “In my defence, it was Captain Apex this time. I mean, I don't know how this got past the censors, but look -”

He hands her the comic, and she bursts out laughing at the panel of a proud and extremely naked Apex in his secret lair. “Wow. Okay. He is… quite Velubian.”

“See?” Johnny grins at her, but after a second his face falls and Yalena realises her smile had faded a bit. “You okay, babe?”

Yalena nods and hands him back the comic,which he places on the bedside cabinet.

“You should go to sleep,” she says abruptly. “You've got a busy day tomorrow. We both do.”

“We always do,” Johnny reasons. “Hey. You can tell me anything. You know that, right?”

He strokes her cheek and she instantly softens at his touch. She can't deny she's missed this - being able to feel her husband’s fingertips on her skin for more than five seconds, enjoying the warm whisper of his breath tickling her neck with the knowledge that neither of them have to serve someone yet another drink.

“Yeah,” she replies softly. “I do.”

“What's on your mind, then, Yalena Yardeen?”

“I'm just tired.”

He quirks an eyebrow. “Tired like sleepy tired or tired like -”

“The second one,” Yalena interrupts. “Tired like ‘how is this our life together and why do I feel like something is missing?’”

Yalena isn't sure what she expects in answer, but whatever it is, she doesn't anticipate Johnny looking hurt.

“What does that mean? Is it - is it us? Is it me? Did I… do something wrong?”

“No,” Yalena says instantly. “No, Johnny, of course not. I don't think I could imagine my life without you by my side. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean - this isn't about _us._ I just meant - you can't pretend that things are hard for us right now. With Queen’s, I mean.”

Despite her words there's no mistaking his sharp exhale of relief, and she squeezes the hand still touching her cheek, unsure if she's doing it to reassure him or herself.

“We'll get there,” he says. “This is just a setback. Soon this place will make a profit and we'll be able to hire more bar staff instead of working ourselves into the ground all the time. And who knows? Maybe one day we won't even have to stay here.”

“Johnny…” Yalena says, her voice no more than a whisper, taking his hand; he meets her eyes, traces a circle on her palm with his thumb, “what if I asked you to run away with me?”

“Yala, if you wanna run, I call shotgun,” Johnny answers without hesitating, and Yalena feels the tug of love for him at her heartstrings - because how can she not, when he's gazing at her like that, so rapturously that she may as well have hung each and every moon in the J herself? She drops a kiss on his knuckles. “Did you have somewhere in mind?”

“Anywhere,” Yalena says. “Doesn't matter. As long as it's away, far away, from Old Town. We could - steal a ship from the Company and just -”

“- fly away and never look back?” Johnny says softly. Yalena smiles.

“Something like that.”

“I'd go anywhere with you.”

“Promise?”

With two fingers he taps his heart. “Always.”

“Johnny, I -” She wants to tell him she loves him, how much he means to her, even if she might occasionally give him a hard time about work. (Okay, maybe more than occasionally.) She wants to say that even if Queen’s might be hitting a rough patch she knows they'll get through it. Above all she needs to let him know that the inexplicably hollow feeling in her heart has nothing to do with Johnny himself - but her mouth can't form the words for some reason.

He gets it, though. “It's okay,” he tells her, leaning forward. “Me too.” and he kisses her. It starts off gentle, a quick peck on her lips like most of the kisses he bestows upon her nowadays - in the bar, in greeting or farewell, tasting of missed opportunities and longing for an empty room and _time_ that they just don't have. But now Yalena winds her arms around his neck and pulls him close so she can kiss him full on the mouth, not wanting to ever let him go - and, oh gods, somehow it's like she's kissing Johnny for the very first time and it feels - well, it feels fucking glorious.

(Not to mention she is so very glad he’s not wearing a shirt right now.)

His hand is on her arm, palm warm and solid against bare skin, but he doesn't move it, not even when Yalena sprawls on top of him. Johnny groans, and then Yalena grabs his hand and moves it to her midriff. And she laughs, because maybe being a little out of practice means they're acting like a couple of nervous teenagers having their first time together - and when she catches Johnny’s eye he smiles back, like he knows exactly what she's thinking and is like, _same._ It’s weird. Their shared exasperation somehow heightens their intimacy, which is the last thing Yala expects.

Still, it doesn't take long for Johnny to take the hint. He moves so she's underneath him, now, lets his hand wander upwards, first, to caress her breast. Yalena’s glad now that she's not wearing a bra, because Johnny’s gasp when his thumb brushes against her stiffened nipple through fabric, that whispered _oh_ in surprise, fills her with this warm feeling of desire, made all the more pleasurable because she knows that her hunger to be touched is being satiated.

Yalena reaches down, now, tugging down her panties, her slip already rucked up around her thighs, barely covering her anyway. Johnny’s fingers cover hers, so they're both pulling down damp cotton, sliding it down to her ankles so Yalena can fling it aside on the bed.

“You okay?” he murmurs.

“I'm good,” Yalena replies, her breathing just a little laboured when he touches her thigh for a millisecond and then makes to move it away. Yalena doesn't let him, though, covering his hand with her own. “This is good.”

And it turns out Yalena doesn't need much, just the feeling of Johnny’s fingers as they trace a slow path up the inside of her thigh (his eyes are alight and hooded with want when he asks her if this is better and she can’t form a single word so she groans softly in his ear instead). She gasps from the tortuous pleasure of it, of fingertips inching into her, the soft prickle of stubble as Johnny presses his face right into the crook of her neck. She's lost in a rush of heady heat as she comes - and this time the words spill from her lips so easily that she wonders why she couldn't say it earlier.

“I love you too,” he whispers back, letting out a groan when she pushes at his chest and pulls down what's left of his clothing so she can lower herself onto him.

The rest is a bit of a blur. Yalena remembers things - the trickle of sweat down the side of her forehead, the sweet taste of her husband’s name on her tongue and the thrumming beat of Johnny’s pulse when she pressed her thumb against the inside of his wrist. But there's something different about her memories, what she can remember and what she can't. And she wishes she knew what used to fill those gaps in her mind, but she doesn't know.

Though that bothers her, she nevertheless rests her head against her husband’s bare chest, listens to his steadying heartbeat that somehow calms her racing one.

“Say it to me one more time, Yala.” Johnny’s voice surprises her - she thought he had fallen asleep.

“What?” Yalena asks.

“What we're going to do one day.”

“We don't have to stay here,” Yalena breathes, moving so she's pressed right up against him, hugging him to her with everything she has. “We can just fly away and never look back.”

And somehow for tonight, to Yala and Johnny Yardeen, that's enough.

 _by a thread we’re hanging on_  
and I hope you don’t let go  
if you ever leave me  
no, I wanna go with you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! I hope you liked. If you enjoyed this I would looooove to know what you thought. Please leave a comment if you can, or kudos, or if you wanna talk to me about Killjoys on tumblr my url is @minalaurellance :D Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
